WINTER
by Ms. Rein
Summary: It's winter time. Tomoyo is extremely upset after Sakura's death. Can someone comfort her? WIll she let them in?
1. Default Chapter

- This is a ONE SHOT. Please don't be too hard on me. It's the best I could do. But I was thinking, short, sad but sweet.

PLEASE REVEIW begs you XP

Winter always lasts forever.

Why?

Was that it? Why? Why? Why? I wanted to know.

Why was he always there, in my mind?

Why did he haunt my dreams?

Why did I always have to resist the urge to touch his soft lips?

Why did his face have to look so kissable?

Why was it that my heart raced out of order?

The world knew I had put love aside. Totally rinsed myself of any wonder or a bit of feeling. After, Sakura died. Yes died. Like winter for the rest of your life.

No more beautiful flowers fluttering in the wind.

No more truth. In every lie.

I didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I don't know. But I have to.

After she left, nothing was the same. No one smiled. Or laughed.

Only smirked. Or cried.

No babies were born. Rika's had died.

Because inside we all knew she had.

We had to stop Touya from suicide. Though I often think about it myself.

What's life worth living without Syaoran's rare smile and Touya's anger?

I no longer felt the need to be happy.

None of us had seen Hirigaziwa for years. He was sent a letter about Sakura's death but he never replied. Kaho. Was gone. She disappeared after receiving note.

But here Hirigaziwa was. Standing in front of me with that mock look of shock.

His small lips curved outwards in an 'o' shaped form.

He had grown tall in 5 years. Yes. It has been five years since he left.

His hair was gelled into a spiked form but pieces fell into his eyes. Changing everything. The azure blue almost pounced at me from his irises, begging me to stare longingly into them.

"Daidouji?" He said aghast. I swear I would kill my mind one day as it screamed at me. That look sure did suit him.

"Hirigaziwa, how nice....to see you." I muttered. A glare already forming on my pale face. "Really, your full of such amusement." He smirked slightly.

Whoa, wait just a second wasn't Eriol always polite. "My aren't we polite today?" I hissed.

"Gee, Daidouji." He pouted mockingly. His eyes burned with a flame I'd never seen before. Yet, he never seized to amaze me.

Tears burned my eyes as I realized the direction he was leading me in. "You really need to work on your attitude." I shook my raven mass of hair with my slender hands on my hips.

"I haven't seen you for ages.." He trailed of his eyes tracing the lines of my face. "You seem different." He rose a brow.

"Oh don't act like you don't know!" I snapped. "Stop being a selfish bastard and get over yourself." I almost raised a hand to slap him.

What had happened to Eriol Hirigaziwa? The polite one who always complemented you and offered to help. This was most definitely not him. 'But you like this one more now don't you?' "Of course not!" I snapped out loud.

"Geesh, Daidouji talking to yourself? No one else to talk to now is there?" His eyes were filled with laughter. They pointed fingers at me and accused me of stupidity and lonesomeness.

The tears burst through. I held them tightly in but one slipped out and rolled down my cheek. "To hell with you!" I was outraged as I turned my back and almost flew out of the British hotel I had found my self in.

But I felt a hand grasp my wrist. Rather tightly. Tears stung my lips now with their salty flavoring. I tried to run but his grip was too strong. I didn't dare face him.

Then, I felt myself being twisted around to look straight into serious eyes. Pouring their empty soul right into mine. And then I knew. Eriol was all alone. He had no one either and he was dying of loneliness.

Terror struck my face as I realized how close my body was to his. I could feel heat rumbling from his warm body.

He stared on into my eyes. Two hands gripping both of my wrists. "Don't tell me your okay. Because I know your not." His eyes beamed with worry and my heart sank. His face drew closer to mien until into was about 3 inches away. "Tell me why?"

His breath tickled my throat and I closed my eyes with a gulp. "I am dead Eriol. No far beyond even dead." The hollow hole in my heart wrenched with tears shook violently at his deep soothing voice.

"Let me repair your heart Tomoyo. In return for mine." I just shook my head my eyes squeezed shut. "Say yes." He whispered into my ear and my eyes popped open. "Yes.." I muttered almost drowning in the luxury.

"I want you to be mine." He said softly. Brushing some hair out of my face. I tried to resist but I had known since the 4th grade I was in love with him. The Eriol behind the masked disguises. The one I was seeing now.

"Please.." I said breathing deeply. He leaned forward and grinned at me. Sadly. "From this moment on you are mine. Understand Daidouji?" My heart leapt with sudden joy but sank with fear.

I didn't know what he could possibly mean but his scent was getting to me. I nodded vigorously. His nose brushed against my cheek and I groaned softly. "Eriol...." I whispered to him. "I am yours."

His nose nuzzled mine in a slight motion and I felt the depths of his eyes finally reach the level of mine. As he bent down a few feet. "I want you."

His voice rang in my ears and resounded in my mind. Such desire dappled my heart. "I hate you." I hissed back. And suddenly his soft lips swooped down to crush against mine in a swift motion. His scent clogged my nose and my mind. The emotions running through my mind was now captured in the soul of the kiss.

I reached out and grabbed his tie to pull him closer as his large arms swooped around my waist. My finger ran through his hair like wildflowers. His tongue slid over my lips as I gasped only to realize my mistake.

I had let him in. His own heart had captured mine.

That's when I realized.

I wasn't alone anymore. I was in love. He mouthed the words 'I love you' with his lips running over mine. We could share. I had him now. And that was all that mattered. The ache in my heart was soothing and the hole was filled halfway up with dirt. Maybe I wouldn't get over Sakura's death. But I could get past misery.

Maybe the winter isn't so bad....


	2. A poem from Tomoyo to Eriol

I just want to be

Everything you want

I just want to see

Everything you are

I just want

A simple love

I just want

A complicated dove

I'll wash my fears

Away with you

Even if

I cannot do

Everything I need

That you've asked

Me to

I cannot cry a river

I cannot be more perfect everyday

Get used to the features

In which you see today

You're my only medication

So please

Wash the pain away

Memories are haunting

They never seem to fade

Even after winter

I'm hiding in the shade

You're seducing something

That's not there

That's never been there

Just a simple wish

Can change a simple kiss

To complication

Revelations

I'm afraid

I cannot be forever

I cannot be alone

I cannot be the reason

For everything you own

I cannot be me

If you won't

Help me

I cannot be you pain

I cannot your excuses

I cannot be everything

I cannot be that girl

You want me to be


End file.
